Forgive me
by may-xp555
Summary: Hermione has to complete a mission in order to save everyone's lives...she has to kill Draco Malfoy...COMPLETED!
1. Goodbye Harry

**Chapter 1:** Goodbye Harry

-Hermione, take the time turner now, I'm injured and Voldermort is coming after us, there's no chance of winning, now Mione, you have to change the history, you have to get rid of the spies and by doing that you have to kill Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Harry i can't do this...

-oh yes Hermione you can, Malfoy was a spy you know it, we know it andyou have to kill him. I know you loved him but he killed Ron and helped Snape to kill Dumbledore, he was the main cause of this. He was a jerk Mione, he was only using you...

-I know, I'll go because of you Harry and everyone else

-Thanks hermione, oh and please save Ginny too.

-yes I will anything else?

-you only have 3 days to complete the mission, only 3 days. Hermione, take care, i love you

-i love you too Harry

with that Hermione hugged the injured Harry, Harry was covered in blood and was about to die. To protect hermione from getting the crucio spell, he used his body to take the spell and the consequence was that one of his eyes had gone blind. Harryis in an urgent and demanding situation and it is all hermione to save harry.

then she turned the time turner 5 times, she was returning to Hogwarts one year backwards. Tears were falling so fast , she tried to reach her hands to Harry and Harry was doing the same thing but she vanished so quickly...she, Hermione Granger would change the history and her top mission : tosave everyoneand kill Draco Malfoy.


	2. Meeting someone

**Chapter 2: **Meeting someone

-Hermione, you have been reading for 7 hours, you have missed dinner! Did you know it? - Ron groaned. Normally, Hermione would ignore it but seeing your-long-lost-friend was the most amazing thing ever, she quickly rushed to Ron and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe.

-Oh my gosh, I miss you so much Ron! - hermione screamed in happiness

-ummm Hermione! - a familiar voice, hermione had heard his voice before, sure not harry's. Then she turned around and..

-What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?

-Hermione, why are you calling him Malfoy? - Ron asked in disbelief - and why did you hug me!

Then hermione remembered that she was living in different time, "I gotta be more careful next time, bloody hell, can't believe that i was desperately in love with the git".

-'Mione, i need to talk to you - Malfoy broke the silence - privately now

-sure - Hermione gritted, she said that she would meet Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor boy dorm.

-ok hermione, there's something wrong with you, why were you hugging Weasley?

"why couldn't i hug him ferret"

-that was nothing, i thought it was you

-now that's not a good excuse isnt it?actually pretty lame? are you getting back with him?

"what the! what if i do? "

-no, i'm sorry "can't believe i apologise to a git"

-fine, i'll let it go, since i really love you...why did you call me Malfoy?

"cos you're an insufferable git and i feel sick calling you a dragon, you coward!"

-I'm sorry, I just forgot the fact that I and you are dating.

with that Draco kissed Hermione sweetly, hermione was shocked and disgusted even though Draco was a good kisser. She just couldn't kiss back and broke the kiss.

-Sorry Draco, I felt headache, gotta go back to my dorm.

"did I just let Malfoy kiss me? why? it was so gross, i need to think of a way to kill him. Come on hermione, poison potion?it would be a lovely idea!I remember that ron and harry didn't like Malfoy at all, they were trying to separate me, I'd have listened to them! ok stop blaming youself"

-Watch where you're going Granger - obviously she has bumped into someone.

-Blaise?

-It's Zabini to you!

She remembered, remembered something, while dating with Malfoy, he was telling her something about Blaise that Blaise was a death eater and a threat, but it turned out that Draco dumped her in front of those death eaters and was ready to kill her then Blaise came to save her along with other Muggleborns, and then it was Blaise who died for saving...oh no, stop thinking about it...

-Zabini? - hermione shouted as Blaise was walking away

-What now Granger?

-can I talk to you privately?

-what's for? Malfoy will kill me for talking to his...

-Blaise, i'm not the present hermione granger, i'm from the future


	3. Trusting someone

**Chapter 3:** Trusting someone

-okay so Granger, let me get this straight, Malfoy said that i was a death eater and trying to gain people' trust. And you have used the time twister to go back here because you wanted to kill Draco Malfoy.

-Exactly, because i know Malfoy was using me and he was exactly like his father. He even killed Ron and Dumbledore, he spied on me and i would tell him information because you know, Harry was part of the order of Phoenix, without Malfoy we could have defeated Voldermort... - at this Hermione couldn't suppress, she was crying incessantly.

-Granger, Granger, oh please don't do this, I'm not good at consoling, ok, it wasn't your fault Granger, i mean any girl would have fallen in love with Malfoy, you know, he's rich, handsome and powerful... and you came here to change history and i will make sure that you are not falling for that spoiled scum again!

-Thanks Blaise, oh and Blaise you don't seem to like Malfoy a lot

-he's a spoiled brat, he makes people's lives miserable and always thinks himself highly and not caring about people's feelings and using people. I knew right from the beginning that he didn't have good intention asking you out.

-and you didn't warn me

-I'm not close to you Granger ok? end of conversation, i gotta go, see you around Granger. - Zabini walked quickly as if he was trying to escape but then turned around, he didn't see any reaction from Hermione - Granger? why did you tell me all this?

- because "no i can't tell him the truth that he would die saving the kidnapped muggleborns" my two bestfriends hated Malfoy they couldn't act as if nothing happened, Dumbledore would probably disagree with the idea of killing Malfoy and i must tell someone and unbelievable that person happened to be someone from slytherin- hermione answered, this time it was hermione who was trying to avoid Blaise.

-Hermione! - someone called, a familiar voice, yes it was none other than Harry, her bestfriend but there was someone else with him looked like... Ginny? oh yes, Ginny her best girlfriend, yes Harry and Ginny were seeing each other but Ginny died along in the war. hermione could feel tears again! she hadn't seen Ginny for so long.

-Hermione are you alright?you look ill and Ron told me that you were acting pretty strange.

-oh i was making a potion and i was obviously not concentrating and adding wrong ingredients - hermione lied

-oooo...

-so is there anything new from the order?

-no

-oh right, by the way you two should be careful with Mal-draco i begin to suspect him. gotta go bye.


	4. Seeing someone

**Chapter 4: **Seeing someone

Blaise couldn't sleep at all that night, he was thinking about Hermione and her story, he wondered what happened to him in the future, how might he help Hermione to murder Draco Malfoy then he decided to talk to that granger girl again in secret.

----The next morning----

-Hey Hermione - greeted the joyful harry and ron as they saw Hermione coming out from the girl dorm

-look I'm sorry but I gotta go, see you guys

with that hermione walked away without even looking at the boys. She had been so tired thinking of a way to murder Malfoy, she had thought of using Avada curse but that also meant that she would be sent to Azkaban and everyone would know Hermione as a murderer, noone apart from herself and Blaise would understand that Malfoy was a spy.

-oh here you are hermione, i have been looking for you everywhere!

"oh no not Malfoy now, damn! ok I have to act innocent or else he would suspect"

-Hi Draco!Long time no see but I gotta go.

-not that fast mione -Draco grabbed her hands- why are you avoding me? what have i done wrong?look all i want is to be with you,i have given my slytherin pride dating with a Mud-Muggleborn, i don't have friends Mione, you are the only one, please don't act like this.

"ok he's very good at acting and you're not falling for that, ok, no, just say sorry, no don't look at his eyes, damn, oh his eyes show emotions how can those eyes be unfaithful, his eyes are begging me, is he changing? oh no hermione you can't think like that, this is Malfoy we're talking about!"

-Mione? say something? Don't scare me, mione please

"he's begging again! no he only wants your information, ok try to avoid him"

-Draco, i have been very busy recently trying to revise for N.E.W.T

-yeah right, N.E.W.T is next year

-Draco, fine, ok, I'm sorry, will you please just let me go now? My hands hurt!

-oh sorry

-bye draco

Hermione walked straight to the Hall, she needed blaise, she needed him. He had promised her to make sure that she wouldn't fall for Malfoy again. "Ok where is Zabini?"

- Granger!

right that's him

-Blaise! - called in excitement

-SSHH...are you insane? -Zabini covered her mouth and grabbed her hands tight - for sake you are Malfoy's girl, apart from him and your Gryffindor friends no boy is allowed to talk to you! - hermione giggled-ok, meet me in the Astronomy Tower today around 10, see you

Blaise walked away steadily leaving a blushing Hermione.

-see you -smiled Hermione quietly

Hermione realised that it had been 22 hours and she didn't do anything. She gotta do something, or maybe just wait for the conversation with Blaise.

In order to meet Blaise, she needed the Invisibility Cloak from Harry...and harry was playing chess with Ron and losing so good oppoturnity, Harry wouldn't ask a lot of questions, hopefully...

-Harry

-yes Mione

-can i borrow the Invisibility Cloak?

-why?

-Well i'm kinda seeing Draco now, so...-Hermione grinned

-ok Mione just take it

-Thanks HARRY!YOU'RE THE BEST!I LOVE YOU!

as hermione left, Harry cleaned the chess board

-Harry why are you cleaning the chess board?

-comon Ron, i have an extra invisibility cloak...

-AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

-sshhhh...ron, we're going to follow Mione, i suspect that she's not seeing Draco Malfoy but someone else. Don't ask Ron, if you haven't noticed then let me tell you, Hermione has been avoding Malfoy recently and don't ask why.

Hermione felt like someone was following her, but that couldnt be right, she was just nervous.ok now why was she nervous? just a conversation! Nervous around Zabini, well he was very cute, damn she was supposed to murder the dirty spy Malfoy.

-Blaise!-Hermione gasped aloud as she saw zabini

-Zabini?- harry and ron whispered in unison.

-2 minutes late Granger.

-sorry, anyway why do you want to see me?

-You and I know why! Seriously Granger, you're not at all good at acting, Malfoy was angry when he came back...

-I'm sorry

-Granger, there will be an attack tomorrow night.

-What? I don't remember that it would happen this early.

-Granger, Malfoy suspected that you knew something about him so informed Voldermort

-You ssaid...hh..his...na..me?

-yea, why would i be afraid of the old fool, anyway basically you are changing the history and i think it wouldnt be wise killing Malfoy tomorrow morning you know Voldermort will suspect and who knows what would happen.

-you're right Blaise

-Harry, are they trying to kill Malfoy?

-ssshhh Ron, did you hear Hermione, Malfoy was using her...

-How do you know?

-Ron, there will be an attack tomorrow night and Malfoy has been planning with Voldermort all along.

-oh yeh Harry,don's say his name.

-ok

-Granger..

-yea

-You should tell Dumbledore about this

-yea

-Granger...

-yea

-will you tell Potter and Weasley?

-yea

-Granger

-yea

-stop that

-stop what?

-answering my questions without giving any detail

-ok

-this is funny.

-what is

-you are sent back here just to kill Malfoy and now you have to face the war with Voldermort and the death eaters.

-not as funny as the fact that i'm sitting here talking to a Slytherin.

Blaise blushed and tried to change the topic

-Granger, I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be reporting this to Dumbledore

-Goodbye Blaise

-Bye Granger

-oh and Blaise

-yes

-I think I like you

with that hermione covered the cloak quickly ran away leaving a shocked Blaise zabini behind


	5. Telling someone

**Chapter 5:** Telling someone

Hermione walked as quietly as she could when she entered the Gryffindor commom room.

-Hermione -Harry called with his impatient voice

-yyy..es HaHarryy - Hermione's voice trembled as she replied, she was shocked that she found Harry and Ron were awake.

-Is there anything you would like to tell us?

-Actually yes, something important and very urgent, but you guys must promise me not to tell anyone ok?

-Promise - Harry and Ron replied in unison

And so hermione told her two bestfriends about her future travel, explaining why she was acting strange recently and avoiding Malfoy, she also reported what Blaise had secretly told her.

-I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MALFOYWOULD KILLME! -Ron screamed in disbelief

-Ron, chills, people could hear us! - harry tried to calm Ron down

-that's why i'm here ron, to change the history.

-So what was your reason telling Zabini first and not us?

-I told you Ron, Zabini's hero, he risked his lives to save the Muggleborns and I'd have predicted your reaction, you would go up to Malfoy to kill him and I didn't want you guys to worry. Now, the situation is demanding so I just gotta tell you guys.

-Alright Mione, first thing tomorrow, report this to Dumbledore. Oh and Mione don't hang around with zabini alot, you know Malfoy could suspect.

-ok Harry, you two should sleep, I need some thinking in peace

-See you tomorrow

The boys went up to their dorm leaving a lonely hermione thinking not about the future fight but Blaise. He was cold but gallant, he wasn't a conceited scum she'd thought all the Slytherins were. He was very smart, strong and calm, it must be hard for him to be in Slytherin. "No Hermione you can't be falling for another Slytherin, no get over this, but everyone would accept this, Blaise is brave. Oh great, I'm falling for him, well still better than falling for Malfoy again. But Blaise is so icy, he wouldn't accept my feeling even he wouldn't say hurtful offensive things but...oh no, that's not what i'm supposed to think about. I need some rest".

-------------After class at 3:30----------------

-Ron

-what

-tell Blaise to go to Dumbledore's office in 10 minutes.

-you go and tell, there's noway I'm associating with a Slytherin.

-oh Ron, Do you understand that Hermione is still Malfoy's girlfriend, she can't talk to any boy apart from the Gryffindor boys. Look I'll tell him ok Mione? - with that Harry walked and searched for Blaise

-Thanks Harry that's very **_mature_** of you.

-whatever Mione - Ron replied - let's go to Dumbledore's office first. harry and Zabini will catch us later.

Hermione was still trying to argue with Ron about his immaturity and Ron too was being stubborn defending himself.

-Hermione, if you stop talking, you would notice that we're in front of the headmaster's office.

-_Lemon Drops _

-Ah Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley, what brings you here?

-Proffessour Dumbledore, I have something to tell you _privately_

hermione emphasised her last word "privately" when she noticed Snape in the room.

-Well then Proffessour, I'll just go and talk to you about that later.

after Snape left Hermione retold the story incessantly and make sure that she mentioned "be aware of Proffessour Snape". dumbledore still remained calmly as if he planned this to happen.

-Oh Ms.Granger you've come back here to kill Mr.Malfoy, not a good purpose isn't it?

-Proffessour, Malfoy deserved to be killed since he was a baby

-Ms.granger, Mr.Malfoy too had a family, his father is in Azkaban and his mother is in great danger, and helping the Dark Lord is the only way he could do to save his family. he has his own difficulty.

-but proffessour...

there was a knock on the door, obviously Harry and Blaise came, Hermione's heart without any reason started to pump faster than normal.

-oh Mr.Potter and Mr.Zabini, very nice of you two to join us.

-yes proffesour - Zabini replied politely - did you hear Granger's story.

"oh no, he called me granger"-thought a hurtful Hermione-"damn not that i care".

-yes very convincing, look, I know that you don't like Proffessour Snape a lot but he wasn't a death...

-I saw him eavesdropping just when i was about to come in and he'd probably ...

-He what Harry?-Ron asked in disbelief

-You see Proffessour - Hermione turned to Proffessour Dumbledore, and still saw his silent calm face.

-Mr.Weasley and Ms.Granger please lead all the Gryffindor students to their dorm along with proffesour Mcgonagall.Mr.Zabini will inform Ms.Sprout and Mr.Flitwick for the ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, oh and warn other teachers too tell them to guard everywhere in Hogwarts -Blaise nodded- I and Harry will be heading to the dungeon where the Slytherin dorm is, we'll be defending them and for sure, we'll meet professour Snape there with maybe Voldermort and some of the death eaters. now, after that, Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley and Mr.zabini, you must return to the dungeon. Is that clear?

With the command and excellent leader, all students work with enthuasiasm and all tried to be as fast as possible.


	6. Saving someone

**Chapter 6:** Saving someone

Blaise had done his job perfectly, he got all the teachers to help the ravenclaws/hufflepuffs and had them guarding everywhere in the school with their wands. When he was about to return to the dungeon, he noticed a dead corpse.A familiar body with red-hair...and suddenly he recognised the dead body : Ronald Weasley.

-Malfoy -muttered under his breath- no, granger girl!gotta save her, no wait, history repeated, The Weasley girl, Malfoy would meet the Weasley girl and killed her, no I have to change the history.

Blaise ran like mad. He wanted a change, he wanted to make Voldermort suffer, not that he was a muggle-lover but he couldn't stand the evil side. He gotta save the granger girl, she was a heroine and he gotta stop Malfoy. Oh there Malfoy was, within his arms the granger girl, no Weasley girl coming towards the direction, Malfoy held his wand upand cursed:

_**-Avada Kedavra**_ - a green light came from Malfoy's direction directed to a certain-red-hair girl, and within a second the girl fell in pain.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-screamed hermione- GINNYYYYY!

-Hey Mudblood, stop screaming...

-You devil! Let me go -Hermione trying to escape from Malfoy's hands but it was useless, the traitor was so much stronger than Hermione.

-Mudblood I'm sorry I have to let you go to heaven now...

-_**Expalliarmus! **_

Malfoy's wand was disarmed. Hermione and Malfoy were shocked, both turned around and saw a certain black hair hero. hermione steadily escaped from Malfoy's hands and rushed to Ginny's death body. Before Malfoy could understand what had happened...

_**-Avada Kedavra!**_

yes, zabini had used the unforgiven killing curse to kill his Slytherin friend Draco Malfoy

-Granger, I'm sorry, I can't stop him.

hermione rested her headunder Blaise's chest:

-Why Blaise? I can't change the history can i? Ron died and so did Ginny, why did Harry send me back to change the destiny? this is the second time I have tosee my friends die, all of them, one by one, do you know how painful it is, death would be an easier simplier punishment? there are more to come, why have i done wrong to receive this torture? -at this hermione couldn't refrain her tears, all what she wanted was to restunder Blaise's chest like this forever, not wanting to go and help Dumbledore, she simply didnt want to see the people she loved dying one by one

-Granger, it was my fault, you could change the hisory really, believe in yourself, have faith, don't give up now, lets go and help Dumbledore...

-NO! He'll die, all of them will die but Harry, and you want to know what would happen to you? -Hermione's eyes turned red- you would die too, blaise, at least i can save you, please don't go.

Blaise became silent, partly he didn't want to die but then his cold icy face for once turned into a warm friendly smile:

-Let's go, they are waiting for us -he held Hermione up and carried her to the dungeon. His face remained warm, he had faith, he had courage, he had everything a true Gryffindor has...  
-Well do you think i should be sorted in Gryffindor?  
-yes -replied a mourning Hermione  
-Well do you think after the war you and I should go and check the hat and ask the hat to sort me in Gryffindor?  
-Blaise there's no you and I after the war! - cried a furious depressing Hermione - you're trying to piss me off yeh? how can you talk about random things now? how can you smile when you are about to die?  
-I don't believe in destiny. And if I have to die, I'll die in honour Granger  
-Then what about me? -Hermione shot back, her feeling was a mixture of misery, anger, disappointment, frustration,anguish, and pain -oh I'm sorry Zabini, Granger is just a little smarty Gryffindor...  
-Granger  
-she's worthless,too sensitive and emotional...  
-Granger...  
-her feelings can never be more important than my honour  
-GRANGER!  
-WHAT?  
-I'm sorry,  
-oh and the only thing you could say to me is that you're sorry? -Blaise stabbed at her again  
-No Granger, it isn't...  
-oh please I'm sick of you calling me Granger! Granger this, Granger that, will you call me hermione? zabini where are you going? are you ignoring me? put me down, Zabini...-but her voice died out, it felt good being in Blaise's arms...Hermione stopped kicking and complaining and sobbing, she was letting Blaise Zabini carrying her..."i t might be the last thing he could do for me"

-We're here Grang---..-Hermione glared at him, he tried to avoid her eyes...-look, we're winning, I told you! Look, Potter, dumbledore, Proffessour vector, Proffessour Binns and proffessour Slughorns are still alive, let's see 5 dead death eaters, snape and lucius...

"Why did he call me Granger, he's avoiding me...the only thing he cares is everyone's safety but not my feeling..."

_**-STUPIFY!**_

Blaise pointed his wand at Lucius when he spotted out that Lucius was trying to use the killing curse to Harry Potter, he saved Harry.

-Thanks Zabini - called out Harry.

"He saved...harry..well harry isn't supposed to die now, he'll fleed away with me and everyone in here will die, well maybe not professour binns, but not that i care...Blaise, he's going against destiny, it's all God's plan...wait hold on, God's plan, no, Blaise is so full of energy and faith and he's a slytherin...what about me? been fighting with Harry since the first grade and now afraid, shame!...no, I have to help Harry and all of them, even if i have to die, I will die in honour or maybe i can change history..."

**_-Expalliarmus!_**

hermione pointed her wand at a death eater who was trying to use some curse or spell on Proffessour Dumbledore.

-Thanks ms.Granger  
-My job Proffessour -smiled a happy hermione, she finally understood, Blaise might not die, they might not die. Hermione became joyful again "I will apologise to Blaise after this, i was being such an idiot"  
-Great job Mione - harry complimented, he was standing back to back with Mione.  
-Where's R , **_STUTIFY!_** pathetic death eater!  
-what did YOU ask Harry?  
-Where's Ron?  
'' oh no Ron, Ron died, but I'm not telling harry, he would collapse, Hermione come on, any good excuse"  
-He's with Proffessour Mcgonagall in the Gryffindor dorm"  
-ohhh... - the she noticed Blaise turned to her direction, she winked at him. Obviously, all the death eaters were dead and Professour Snape along with Lucius lying unconcious. "wait, what is Blaise looking at, yes to me, to my direction but what kind of expression is that" then she heard something groanedbehind her back :

-I hate Mudbloods! **_-Avada Kedavra!_**


	7. Losing someone

**Chapter 7:** Losing someone

**Hermione's POV**

-Hermione?Hermione?

It was a very familiar voice, soft and warm...the voice was calling...me?

-SHE'S AWAKE!SHE'S AWAKE!FINALLY! -the voice was shaking in joy. Then I looked directly at the person, it was none other than Harry Potter.

-Harry?

-Mione! do you know you are our hope? so many people died, you are the lucky one! -Harry hit me playfully. I faked a smile, unsure of what he was talking about. Then I heard footsteps, in front of me, Proffessour Dumbledore, Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus and Dean. Everyone was looking at me with their sour red eyes. But i felt missing something, someone, no not someone a lot of people.

-Where are Ron and Ginny?  
After asking this question, everyone looked down but harry. He calmly answerred  
-Hermione, are you ok? you don't remember? We'll be telling you things you don't know, about that...well they died but noone knows who killed them...maybe some death eaters...  
-WHAT? - i froze, death, ok wait let me remember this...oh yes memory back...

_Flashback:_

_-hermione i can't find Ginny...-a worried Ron rushed to me as we led our way to the dungeon_

_-Ron don't worry, we are going to find her now! -but Ron was so worried, he cried, i didn't know what to do but hugged and consoled him then from nowhere, Malfoy appeared:_

_-Expalliarmus! -Malfoy pointed his wand at our wands and shouted at Ron- Avada Kedavra! _

_I was stunned of what just took place, i didn't even have time to take my extra wand to defend myself, Ron passed away and Malfoy had kidnapped me._

_-now Mudblood, shall we go? - he grabbed my hands, it hurt a lot. I was still shocked for about 2 minutes then i began cursing him and he shot some insults back. Well, he was stupid, he didn't use "silencio" on me. But then, he insisted me to see him killing one of my other bestfriends, (sob sob) Ginny Weasley, she died too and...(sob sob) please don'tmake me to retell the whole story...it's too painful!_

_End of Flashback_

-that bloody bastard...Malfoy! - Harry swore and for a minute I and the rest became silent, a remembrance of the Weasleys...

-I'll be going, I'll leave Ms.granger here with you all, alright? I have some business to do. Mr.Potter please explain everything to Ms.granger

-Yes proffessour - Harry answered as everyone nodded.

-So what happened to me? - I asked with curiousity

-well Hermione you were in a coma for a year -Lavender answered

-A YEAR?

everyone nodded. that was a long time, well very long...

-Hermione do you remember what happened to you? do you remember anyone else missing in here? do you remember about the time turner?

I didn't really understand what harry was saying. It took me a minute to remember everything in detail...

-BLAISE!-I cried- whee...re...is...where's..he? - I stuttered not wanting an answer.

-we'll get to Blaise later -harry hesistated- let me explain about the time turner first, well, as you know you had 3 days to complete your mission the other Harry had given, to kill Draco Malfoy. I guessed you have travelled back on the third day but to us, you have been sleeping for a year. strange yeh?

-ok harry i understand, tell me about Blaise, where is he? -came an impatient voice from me

-I'm getting to him, well do you remember who was trying to kill you and using the avada curse on you?

-Voldermort i guess?

-Exactly. He used the killing curse on you but Blaise had steadily covered your body. However the Voldermort was so powerful so you got stuck for a year... sleeping, you know...

-Where's Blaise? Harry don't tell me the bad news...- I hoped harry was joking.

-You are a smart girl, you'll understand. - Harry's eyes saddened

no, that can't be happening, Blaise couldn't have...no don't cry now

-Hermione, I'm so sorry...

-Did Voldermort die?

-yes, Harry killed the Dark Lord - Seamus quickly replied

I couldn't help anymore, tears falling again!all I needed is a shoulder...I cried on Harry's shoulder. But this just reminded me about resting my head under Blaise's chest...

-well, we'll go now so you can be thinking alone...-harry consoled softly and the rest were about to walk away but i called back - Harry?

-yes Mione

-did Blaise say something before he died? - I asked harry hopefully. I watched alot of films, before the main character died he or she would say something.

-No Mione, no - Harry saw my disappointment, he knew me so well, and was like reading my mind - but I found his diary in his slytherin dorm.

-did the diary mention me?

-I don't know Mione, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could all read together, we'll be bringing it now. Just wait.

-Thanks Harry, thanks guys

-bye hermione

and so all the gryffindors exited the hospital, i cried so much thinking about Blaise, he saved me and i was the reason why he died, I was the cause. I've seen my friends died, i felt very painful but hearing the news that blaise had passed away, i just wanted to kill myself. And I didn't even apologise, I didn't even thank him...without any doubt I knew that I'd fallen in love for the Slytherin hero Blaise Zabini...


	8. Epilogue Forgive me

**Chapter 8:** Epilogue

**Hermione's POV**

I knew it was wrong reading Blaise's diary, he kept all the personal information in there but i needed to know if he had a little feeling for me. It was also very surprising that Blaise had kept a diary.

-Hermione, shall we read?

-Yes please

-Oh and Harry, don't read from the beginning, read thelast 2days...

-I know Mione, you want to know if Blaise had feeling for you?

-yea - I admitted

_"18th October 2006_

_Strange thing happened today. It was a fine normal day until the granger girl bumped into me. Stranger thing was that she called me Blaise, she supposed to hate me. Normally she would say "Get away death eater" or "If you come near me, Draco will make your life miserable". I bet that Malfoy had lied to her that i was a death eater. _

_-_Hermione, are you ok? - Harry asked

-No, I'm just regretting of my stupidity, i trusted Malfoy, and i was being nasty to Blaise, hey Harry I'm alright, carry on.

_She looked hysterical imbecile, i bet that Malfoy had kicked her out of his way. But stranger thing to come, she told me she's from the future and has used the time turner to come back to kill Draco Malfoy. I didn't believe her at first, i thought that she had an argument with Malfoy and wanted revenge but she was crying hysterically, she said Malfoy was using her to get information, Malfoy also killed her friends the Weasleys. Then I began to console her, but not my expertise, i was very rough but in the end I promised her that I would help her not to fall for that git anymore, don't know what has gotten into me, I'll have to talk to this granger girl soon._

_Blaise Zabini"_

-ha, he didn't believe me - hermione half laughed half cried

-hermione, I'm sure he had fallen for you, you see, he wrote"_I would help her not to fall for that git anymore, don't know what has gotten into me"_

That was why Harry became my bestfriend, he said what I wanted to hear

-hey Harry, did I fall in love with that ferret so madly? - I asked in wonder

-ooo...I'm sorry to say this, but you were deeply madly in love with that git, you listened to everything he said!

-sorry, it was all my fault

-Oh please Mione! stop blaming yourself, you saved us, come on lets read his last day experience...

_" 19th October 2006_

_today happened to be the strangest day, all sorts of feelings come to me at once. I overheard about Malfoy's big plan for tomorrow, he suspected the granger girl and informed the old fool. They will attack the school tomorrow, I told the granger girl about it at late night. She has been intelligent like normal_

-Hermione, take it as a compliment -harry teased me and I blushed

_she's going to tell her two bestfriends Potter and Weasley, I hope they will take this easy. Granger happened to change the hsitory and i wished that she would succeed. So first thing tomorrow, tell Dumbledore along with other professours. I don't know if this will work. 'Till the end of the conversation, Granger was acting... not herself, Granger often answers things in full detail or sometimes adds extra information. Eventually, she said "i think i like you" I was shocked. Only smart girls could get over Malfoy that easily. I don't know if I have feeling for her, i don't talk to her a lot and i consider her as a friend. I've been thinking about her lately..._

_Blaise Zabini"_

-That was touching Hermione

I was silent for a minute, he didn't know if he had feeling for me, Blaise after all was a cold boy, he never revealed his emotion, never had a girlfriend and frankly, never liked any girl before.

-He had never liked me Harry, he kept "Granger this, Granger that"- again i could feel my face burning with tears.

-Hermione, noone can be sure about that, and even if he had feeling for you what could you do about it? he died Mione, you have a future in front of you, cry Mione, I'll be here for you.

Harry was a great friend, i could cry in front of him anytime and still he always tried to make me feel better by using very soft and convincing advices.

-Harry, show me his grave. I need to go there right now.

Without any hesistation, Harry showed me Blaise's grave, kissed me on my cheeks and left me there. The tomb was very clean there were alot of red roses. Blaise had finally died in honour...

-Blaise - I knelt in front of his tomb - I don't know how to thank you, you have saved my life and just before the death moment, i was scolding at you. I was a small girl and please forgive me, of course your courage and honour are more important than my feeling, without your courage and honour, I couldn't change the history. Imagine if you listened to me, ha, don't even want to think about the consequences. Blaise, do you know when you saved Harry, i have thought of you as a hero, harry wasn't even your friend! and i knew that I'd fallen for you but destiny...I never got a chance to tell you how i felt and now everything seems too late. I wish you could tell me if you feel the same way - at this point, my eyes burnt like fire - Blaise, I can't carry on without you, I know this is true love, why saving me? why? can't you see I'm collasping. Blaise I love you and I'll always love you...

---------------------------------------------------------

that story happened 5 years ago, about a hero saving his princess but his feeling is never to be revealed because of his stubborness, He once has quoted "women are trouble" and when he admitted his feeling, it was all too late, all what he could do for her was to sacrifice...She never knows, she will never know his true heart... and right now she is preparing for her wedding, she is going to marry a man who really loves her, Harry Potter, but she'll never love him back no matter how hard she has tried and she knows she will hurt Harry as much as how Blaise has hurt her. Her heart bleeds so much, but there's acertain someone whose heart bleeds even more than hers, and he's looking down from heaven, apologising for his coldness towards her:

-Forgive me...I love you Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------

**May.F.Norris**


End file.
